One of the techniques known in the conventional art is a camera module manufacturing method by which a lens array is stuck on a surface of an image sensor wafer, on which a plurality of image sensor chips are arranged in a matrix, wherein the lens array is provided with lenses each of which is arranged so as to correspond to each of the image sensor chips, and each image sensor chip and a lens corresponding thereto are cut out to be formed into one camera module (refer to Patent Literature 1).